Tissues
Tissues, labeled The Allergic Reaction, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality Tissues is a very debilitated ill character. Since his debut on the show, he has become infected with a disease known as the "Condishawn". Due to this condition, Tissues cannot control his sneezing, and will constantly sneeze on other characters, much to their disgust. Because of his uncontrollable sneezing, Tissues does not make friends easily with other characters and seems to only repel them instead. Additionally, Tissues' sneezes are powerful enough to launch him several feet into the air. Tissues may also occasionally enter a sneezing spasm, where he will sneeze endlessly multiple times in a matter of seconds. Tissues' condishawn additionally causes him to be constantly tired and sluggish, as in "Breaking The Ice", he was too tired to partake in the dodgeball competition. The condishawn also causes Tissues to slur his words and adopt a lisp. Despite sickness being his main attribute, Tissues appears to be considerate and kind, but especially timid, veracious, and slightly apathetic. Tissues also fails to understand jokes and slang, as he acknowledges how strange Trophy's middle name, "Horseplay", was despite it merely being an idiom. Official Site Bio "Something is terribly wrong with Tissues. Right from the start, Tissues has been severely ill with his condiShAWn, causing him to rapidly sneeze uncontrollably. This has lead him to be sadly neglected from the rest of the cast." Appearance Tissues is a rectangular turquoise box with a tuft of tissue paper sprouting from a slit at the top. His face appears on one of the longer sides. Tissues' arms are on either of the short sides, and his legs appear at the bottom. Occasionally, Tissues may leak mucus from an invisible nose above his mouth. Vote Status Voice Actors *Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Diegoeagle621 (Italy) Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Tissues. Trivia *Tissues is the third character to be a shade of green, the other two being Pickle and Test Tube. **He also happens to be the only contestant to be a shade of blue. *Tissues is the only character to have a lisp, as his "S"s turn to "th"s. *Tissues has sneezed on Trophy, Soap, Apple, Cherries, Box, Yin-Yang, OJ, and MePhone4. **Although Tissues has sneezed on Apple the most on-screen, it is assumed that Tissues has sneezed on Trophy the most, as Trophy mentions in "Everything's A-OJ" that he was sneezed on "every single day, multiple times" while in OJ's closet. *As shown in "Everything's A-OJ", Tissues' condishawn can become contagious, as after he sneezes on MePhone4, he consequently becomes infected and very sick the following episode. ** However, the condishawn does not infect everyone Tissues sneezes on, as no other characters have shown to be infected on-screen. *In Tissues' site bio, "condition" is specifically spelled "condiShAWn", referencing his way of saying it. *Tissues is the only character to display an illness, excluding OJ feeling sick when he has no orange juice. *Tissues has never smiled in an episode, unless if one counts the commercial for the Inanimate Insanity Store. *Tissues has spent the most time in Hotel OJ when compared to other competitors in Inanimate Insanity II. *Tissues is the first contestant and also the first male to ever be eliminated in Inanimate Insanity II. *As stated in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video, Tissues is actually based off of someone Adam and Taylor knew. However, the person remains anonymous. *Tissues is the lowest ranking contestant in Inanimate Insanity history, competing for a mere 2 episodes in total. * Tissues is the second character to be a box, the other being Box. Gallery |-| Overall= TissuesSittingIdle.png Tissues.png Tissues Banner.png Mq1.jpg.png Easter Egg 5.3.JPG|Tissues's cameo on the MeLife Recovery Center. Object havoc.PNG|Tissues and Trophy in Object Havoc. 947083_570908616277250_1235682763_n.png All.png Banner.png SvOCvQ9_.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Everyone.png Everybody.png Changed_once_again.png SeasonIIFullCast.png Screen_shot_2013-04-02_at_11.22.57_AM.png Imagepfji.jpg maxresdefault.jpg TissuesAppleBottom2.jpg|Tissues and Apple in the bottom 2. Imagesoap.jpg YinYangTissuesAppleFinal3.png Untitled (Time 0 15 14;02).png Er...png Untitled (Time 0 15 38;10).png Untitled (Time 0 15 44;24).png Screenshot_Image_24.png Screenshot_Image_25.png Screenshot_Image_36.png |-| Weird Faces= Tissue Box.jpg Image45.jpg TissuesCloseUp.PNG|Close up of Tissues' face TissuesPortal.png TissuesFinalSneeze.png|Tissues about to sneeze! TissuesSneezeRaid.png 5 Eliminated.png|Tissues in the hotel Punch!.png|Punch! Image26.png Image27.png Screenshot_Image_26.png Ohhhh.png Untitled (Time 0 15 45;12).png GIVE ME UR BUNNIES!.png Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Male Category:Team Bright Lights